My invention pertains to apparatus for cutting logs and limbs to a pre-established block length and splitting the blocks into firewood.
In harvesting and processing timber into firewood the harvested timber is normally trimmed of branches and stored as logs to dry. After drying, the logs are cut into firewood length, split and stored. These procedures involve excess and costly handling.
In the interest of economy it is desirable to process the harvested timber into firewood with apparatus capable of being positioned in the harvest area to process the freshly cut timber into firewood, packaged and stored to dry. Such apparatus must be compact and readily portable making it desirable to provide apparatus that combines the cutting and splitting functions in a single assembly. The patent to Mukai, U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,996, discloses a combination cutting and splitting machine. The patent to Crousillac, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901 discloses a multiple saw to produce firewood blocks in combination with a vertical splitting mechanism. The patent to Tanguay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,882 discloses transporting logs longitudinally against a fixed stop preparatory to cutting into lengths. The patent to Chisum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,187 discloses log handling equipment containing a centering device for centering the log relative to a pre-established center.
It has been found beneficial to provide apparatus that will transport a log longitudinally against a stop, automatically initiating withdrawal of the stop from log and clamping the log on each side of the designated cut before saw cutting a block from the log. Automatic withdrawal of the log from the saw upon completion of the saw cut reduces saw wear and possible binding on the log. Automatic delivery of the block to a splitter station with provision for block rejection by the operator assures quality firewood. Automatic centering of the block relative to fixed splitter blades increases the splitter efficiency and assures uniform firewood sections.
Equipment adapted to be readily portable and to receive bundles of logs for processing into firewood at the site of harvest incorporating the above mentioned features is not currently available. It is the general object of the present invention to provide apparatus adapted to receive logs by machine handling, automatically feed the logs to a cutoff saw, clamp the logs and cut blocks, discharge the blocks into a splitter, center and split the blocks into firewood and convey the firewood to a packaging station, thereby minimizing manual handling.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will convey the log onto a longitudinal conveyor and automatically feed the log longitudinally against a stop preparatory to cutting.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will clamp the log on each side of the cutoff point.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus having a stop that retracts free of the log before cutting a block.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will automatically retract the log from the cutoff saw following the cutting operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that automatically directs the block into a centering device.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that permits an operator to discharge an undesirable block to a reject conveyor.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that permits the operator to reject the remnant end of the log to a reject conveyor.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will automatically center the block relative to splitter blades.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will automatically force the cut block through splitter blades for splitting the block into firewood.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus having a conveyor for conveying the split wood to packaging stations.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will produce esthetically appealing firewood.
Broadly considered, the foregoing and other objects of this invention are accomplished by apparatus which comprises a wheel-mounted frame with a draw tongue attachable to a vehicle. Extending from the side of the frame is a live deck adapted to transport logs transverse to their longitudinal length onto an infeed conveyor. Along one side parallel to the longitudinal axis of the frame is a power-driven longitudinal log conveyor adapted to receive logs from the live deck. The logs are transported longitudinally against a retractable stop which initiates the lowering of a power-driven saw transverse to the frame and longitudinal conveyor. A saw guard enclosing the saw is provided with clamps on each side of the guard which clamp the log on each side of the designated cut before the saw engages the log holding the log for the cutting operation. Upon completion of the cut producing a block, the block is deposited on a block support and the infeed conveyor is reversed, withdrawing the log from contact with the saw as the saw and guard are raised clear of the log and block.
When the saw guard lifts free of the block the block support is tilted permitting the block to fall by gravity into a log centering device which automatically centers the log relative to frame-mounted splitter blades. An hydraulic-actuated ram forces the block past the splitter blades producing firewood that is deposited on a belt conveyor transverse to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The block support is adapted to discharge a reject block to a reject conveyor. A kicker rejects the remnant log end to the reject conveyor following cutting of the last block from a log.
Power for the various functions is supplied by an engine driving fluid, preferably hydraulic, pumps which supply hydraulic power to the hydraulic motors and the hydraulic systems.